A commercial office is supplied with circuit wiring by a network of flat electrical cable routed over the office floor and covered by floor covering in the form of carpet squares. The cable requires a bottom shield layer of thin plastic, intended to protect the cable from damage by irregularities of the floor surface. The cable itself comprises 3 flexible, flat conductors in a plastic sheath. The cable is covered by a ribbon layer of cold rolled steel which protects the cable from foot traffic and furniture movement and placement. The layers are taped to the floor. The carpet squares are glued to the floor and over the metal shield.
In an improved undercarpet wiring installation, the cable and the metal shield are enclosed within a sealed, plastic film envelope which protects the cable from contaminate fluids and fluid borne residues. The envelope must be opened to gain access to the cable conductors. The present invention relates to a procedure for reclosing and sealing any openings made in the envelope pursuant to making various types of electrical connections to the cable conductors. Further the invention relates to a procedure for making a splice along the route of the cable, insuring that openings in the envelope are reclosed and sealed.